


Those Small Moments of Love

by alphatoothless



Series: The Hardships of Love [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, M/M, pure fluff, several events in one fic, tender moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Their love was complicated. It was filled with odd moments and tender nights, confused feelings and shared (although sometimes awkward) laughs that neither knew how to comprehend fully. It was filled with Dipper Gleeful's silent confessions and Will Cipher's heartfelt affections.Love wasn't perfect; but to them, it was their entire world.





	1. Silent Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for the ultimate fLUFF DUMP WOOHOO

Will sat in the bathtub and that's all he could really do. He watched the human roll up the sleeves of his dark navy oxford shirt neatly before pulling open a cabinet over the sink. Will stared at him curiously, observing the flexing of muscles and the tight-lipped nature of his master as two bottles were pulled out and placed on the floor next to him. He stretched his legs out in front of him before folding them once again, bashfulness making him cover his groin with his hands as Dipper kneeled beside the tub.

"I think we've seen each other naked plenty of times already, William." Dipper didn't even look at him as he cupped his hand and scooped into the water by Will's thigh. The demon boy blushed and looked up to the human, watching Dipper bring the water to his hair and sprinkle it. Will just blinked and stared at him, curiosity making his head tilt as Dipper's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Get your hair wet." 

Will flinched and nodded before staring at the water in around him. He snapped his fingers after a moment of thought, watching a glob of water lift from the tub to float around his soft blue hair, soaking it easily before slipping down his back and back into the tub. He curled his toes before turning back to watch the other flick open one of the bottles. Will realized it was Dipper's - mainly because it smelled just like him. The thought warmed him as Dipper poured some of the white liquid into his hands before bringing it to Will's hair to massage it into soaked blue curls. 

Will liked the smell - it was almost like cologne, but it was purely Dipper. Everything about it made him think of his master and it warmed his heart knowing Dipper was using it on him. He squinted as the human ran soapy fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp and curling fingers behind his ears. The demon felt himself purr softly as he sat quietly in the water, listening to it slosh slightly with the small movements from Dipper's ministrations. When he was finished, Dipper pulled away to rinse his hands off in a non-soapy part of the water before flicking the second bottle open. This scent was different, softer somehow - but still entirely Dipper. 

Will watched curiously as Dipper poured some into his hands and lathered it before scooted closer, flush against the tub side, before running soapy hands over his chest. Will blushed, eye flickering between Dipper's cold eyes and the hands sliding and massaging over his tummy. He blinked and turned to watch Dipper's face grow more and more flushed as he continued to wash him clean. Will blushed the lower his hands went until they were rubbing small circles against the inside of his thighs. The demon felt warmth begin to pool in his groin the longer Dipper massaged him, though the human didn't seem to mind - or at least, that's what he probably made it seem. 

"M-Master?" Will squinted when soap fell over his eyepatch, hoping it wouldn't also fall over his only good eye. 

"Yes, William?"

"Why are you...um...bathing me?"

"Because...mm." Dipper looked away for a moment, avoiding his single-eyes gaze. "Because you said before that you liked baths but that you never get to take one."

"But why are 'you' bathing me?" Will hoped that didn't sound pretentious or rude - he really just wanted to hear those special words. 

"Because you're important to me." Dipper scowled before glaring at him. "So stop being ungrateful and just - just shut up and let me do this for you...you - stupid demon."

Will bit back the smile that threatened to stretch into a larger one as Dipper huffed and moved to massage his arms. The demon watched Dipper's face grow more and more red and longer he worked on cleaning the demon in front of him. Will knew it meant more than what he let on - in his own way, it was a silent confession of love without outwardly stating it. At first, Will hated the human's reluctance to say those three words until he realized Dipper said it everyday. More than that - every hour. Every small notion, every tiny gift, every thoughtful comment - they were all small confessions that revealed how much Dipper loved Will. 

And even now, despite the human's menacing scowl, Will knew it was a gesture full of love. The demon leaned forward and pecked Dipper on the cheek, earning a wide-eyed gaze of shock before the human scrunched his nose and looked away, wiping the excess soap suds off his cheek. Will giggled when Dipper's mouth twisted in distaste. Hard blue eyes met his single soft one and Will gave a toothy grin. The human's normal snarl softened into a ghostly smile before Dipper carefully began splashing water over Will's torso to wash him off. Will watched the suds dissipate into the pre-existing ones in the water, watching Dipper's sleeves dampen with water as he ran water fingertips over his bare stomach. It made Will hum in satisfaction as he leaned back slightly to allow Dipper's hand to trace over his muscles.

"I love you." He states simply between them, earning another shocked look from his master. This one doesn't fade like before, instead remaining between them as William smiles brightly at the human. 

Dipper still seems in shock before he hesitantly leans forward. Will's eye slips shut just in time for warm lips to meet his and he melts into the warm bathtub water as he leans into the human instinctively. Dipper smells amazing, tastes amazing - is amazing. His lips are soft and his movements are tender, leaving the demon breathless when they finally pull away. Will's heard stutters and stammers in his chest, making it skip beats as oddly tender eyes rest on his. It feels like his lungs will stop working at any moment as he watches Dipper stare dreamily back at him. 

He doesn't expect an answer back, knowing he's been receiving one far before he even asked. Instead he revels in the way Dipper actually smiles, a small and genuine smile, at him and his whole world crumbles until it's just Dipper left in front of him. Dipper doesn't have to say anything for Will to know how much he loves the demon. Will is still soapy, still soaked and still warm from the bath water, but he wants nothing more than to pull the human into a hug. Dipper beats him to it, instead cupping his cheek with a dry hand before leaning forward to kiss him again. It says everything Will wants to hear and the demon feels dizzy on the affection. 

He nearly faints when those three little words are returned right back to him. 

"I love you, too."


	2. Sleepless Nights

Will was making his rounds around the manor as per usual. It was one of those beautiful winter nights - the ones that made the dream demon happy he didn't need sleep as often so he could enjoy the soft sounds of wind against the manor walls and the sight of snow falling to the ground. He walked past Mabel's room, content to feel her presence in a soft lull of sleep. He continued forward, placing a hand on Dipper's and getting...nothing. His eyebrows furrowed as he quietly opened the door, only to be met with silence and an empty room. That was odd, Dipper had been here only an hour prior. 

Will pursed his lips and closed the door, set on finding his young master as he quietly walked through the manor hallways. He quietly rounded the stairs, glancing around the manor entrance. It didn't look like the boy had left - he really hoped he hadn't if he did - so he had to be in the manor somewhere. 

Dipper had a knack for blocking Will from sensing his presence. Of the two twins, Mabel may have had the psychic abilities, but Dipper was the one who harnessed his magic in a far different way - one that made Will's job of keeping him safe somewhat difficult. Will sighed and turned, suddenly met with a half-asleep Dipper on the couch in the entertainment room with the soft noise of the TV murmuring in front of him. The lights flashed across the room, illuminating some of Dipper's face and body. It was clear the boy wasn't truly watching whatever was on TV, but it did make Will curious.

The demon knew better than anyone that Dipper was prone to insomnia's clutches. Normally he'd ask for Will's help, but tonight he just did as he used to do and watched women run across the screen from deadly killers. Will walked into the room, glancing at the screen before standing beside the human. Dipper didn't even bother looking at him, just sighed. 

"C-Couldn't sleep?" Will kneeled before placing his hand over the human's. Dipper scooted over so Will could join him. The demon did so, climbing in and pressing himself against the human in a soft snuggle. Dipper wrapped an arm around his waist as Will tucked his legs over Dipper's lap. 

"Not really." Dipper massages his hand over Will's thighs. 

"Do you need my help?" 

"Not tonight." 

Will is curious why, but Dipper doesn't explain further. The demon just nuzzles into the human's neck, comforted by the fact that everyone in the manor was asleep. They could do this openly now, not fearing being caught. He wondered briefly if that's why Dipper was doing this. 

Dipper hugs him closer, pressing Will as close as he can and burying his nose into soft blue hair. The hand on his thighs wrap around them to also tug him closer and for a moment Will can feel a small opening into Dipper's mind. He carefully takes it, seeing the nightmare the boy had experienced before he'd come to a place he knew Will would be walking past at some point in the night. 

"It was just a stupid dream." Dipper stated through clenched teeth. 

Will couldn't move to kiss the human, not with the tight grip keeping him in place, so he just hummed softly between them. Dipper wasn't normally like this, even in their tender moments, so Will accepted the close affection while he could. He wished he'd stayed just a little longer earlier to stop the nightmare from coming, but he could at least comfort the human now. When Dipper's grip loosened, he shifted until he was sitting in the other's lap and leaving gentle kisses along Dipper's cheek. The human continued to frown, leading Will to gently lean in to nuzzle their noses together. 

"It's o-okay." Will whispered quietly as the arms around him hugged him closer once more. 

Dipper doesn't say anything in response, just quickly takes his lips into his and kisses him softly. It makes Will's heart melt as he lifts his hands to gently run fingers through the back of the human's unusually messy hair. Dipper pulls away after a moment but doesn't leave, just rests his forehead against Will's in silence. 

"Do you w-want me to sleep with you tonight?" Will whispers between them, hopeful Dipper will say yes. 

Blue eyes rest on his only one, filled with insecure anxiety. It's clear the boy hates trusting him so much, but not because he doesn't actually trust him. No, Dipper's fear ran deep with the fear of abandonment, and Will was more than ready to never give that fear a reason to thrive. He moved to run a hand through Dipper's fluffy hair lovingly, smiling warmly between them. The human blinks and nods subtly, giving him the answer he needed. 

Will leans forward and gently bumps their noses together before slowly climbing away. Dipper's arms wrap around him and tug him close again.

"Later. Right now I just want to..." The human trailed off, staring at Will in hopes that the demon wouldn't make him finish. Will smiled in understanding.

"Me too." 

Will relaxes into the human's arms, cuddling back into Dipper's chest and humming when Dipper slides warm hands under his shirt to massage his back, slowly moving forward to rest against the demon's softer tummy. Will giggled quietly, smiling into the warm skin of Dipper's neck. 

He wished he could just stay here forever.


End file.
